


Can't Stand It

by frysfan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: BoyxBoy, Love, M/M, Pie, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frysfan/pseuds/frysfan
Summary: A cute Thanksgiving fic I wrote years ago. Based off the song ‘Can’t Stand It’ by Never Say Never.Yuma and Yuya talk about what they are thankful for.





	Can't Stand It

“Yuma?”

“Mm?”

“..What are you thankful for this year?”

Yuma Tsukumo and Yuya Sakaki sat on a bench outside the Tsukumo family home eating their choices of Thanksgiving pie. Yuma had a pumpkin pie slice, Yuya a cherry. Yuma swallowed the piece in his mouth and looked up at the other.

“Thankful? Well a lot of things I guess. Dueling, my friends, grandma’s cooking..”

“Astral?”

“Yeah! Definitely!”

“But of course you can’t forget one of the most important ones.”

“Hmm..'important ones’..”

Yuya didn’t like Yuma’s pause and frowned as a result. “Me.”

Yuma looked up. Then smiled. “You think I would forget you? Of course I wouldn’t! You’re one of the best things that ever happened to me!”

Yuya smiled. “I knew you wouldn’t.”

Yuma grinned then giggled. “You’re so silly Yuya. You’re such a great person why would anyone forget you?” He playfully pinched Yuya’s nose and continued eating his pie. Yuya took a bite out of his and watched Yuma loving the way he savored each bite which he only does sometimes if he’s not shoving it in his mouth.

'Yuma... You’re too kind.’

Swallowing the bite Yuma licked his lips. Noticing Yuya watch him Yuma turned his head only for him to leave his tongue slightly sticking out. This caused Yuya to snort.

“..What?”

“..You’re tongue.”

“Hm? What about it?:

"You-” He decided it didn’t matter. “Nevermind.”

“What?! What’s so funny?”

“I.. Yuma. You’re..so cute.”

“What?”

“Yeah. You just do these things sometimes that make you so much more adorable than you already are.”

“What things?! Tell me!”

Oh boy. Yuma just opened Pandora’s Box. Yuya sat more comfortably on the bench. “Well. First off... You’re cute eating.”

“Eating? Eating is cute?”

“It depends. You make it cute.”

Yuma responded with a questionable stare.

Yuya chuckled. “Ok-ok. You.. The way you pout. How your face gets so scrunched up like you’re trying really hard to be annoyed, but you just end up looking..adorable.”

“Hm! I do not look adorable! I look mean and serious!”

Yuya nibbled his lip trying in vain to suppress a grin looking at the image before him. Yuma was pouting. Pretty hard.

Yuma raised an eyebrow. “What’s so funny Yuya?”

“Nothing, nothing.’

"Doesn’t seem like nothing.”

“You’re..” Yuya turned away. “You’re just..”

“Hey-hey! Eyes over here, Mr!” Yuma reached over to move Yuya’s now deep blushing face toward himself. “I-WILL YOU STOP GIGGLING!!”

“I’m not!”

“Yes you are! You’re making fun of me!”

“No I’m-why would I make fun of you?!”

“I’m trying to be serious and all you can see is 'Oh Yuma! You’re so funny and cute I can’t take you seriously! Ha, ha, ha!’”

He laughed. Yuma was now poofing up his cheeks and pressing them with his fingers. “..YUMA!”

“See?! I can’t even talk to you!”

“..I..” Yuya took a moment to calm down. “..Ok-ok.. I’m sorry.”

“Good. NOW will you talk to me seriously?”

“But I- ...Yes. I’ll take you seriously now.”

“Good.”

Yuya paused. “..It’s still cute though.”

“YUYA! I-”

He put a finger to his lips. “Everything you do is cute. The way your eyes sparkle in the sun especially when you’re happy, how ecstatic you get when you win a duel, when there’s a bit of food on your face the look you give when someone tells you-”

Yuma grabbed his hand. “You’re... You do cute things, too.” A blush appeared. “How happy you are when you win a duel, how passionate you are to entertain your audience, the way you wink, smile, grin, laugh... I..” Yuma’s blush deepened. He didn’t expect to get like this, all flushed and embarrassed...

“Yuma... You.. It’s ok. It’s ok.” He moved a hand to brush Yuma’s cheek which snapped the duelist to look at him. Yuya smiled then chuckled. “See? You’re doing it again. You’re so cute Yuma Tsukumo.”

“So are you.”

That warmed his heart. The two were so lucky to have each other. Under the glow of the setting sun, they sat like this unaware of the birds in the nearby trees signing and feeding their young or the squirrels gathering their nuts for the winter.

Yuma was the first to look up. “..It’s getting late.”

“Yeah. Hey Yuma! Tell me one more thing cute about me.”

His eyebrows raised. Yuya’s hand still in his he began to play with his fingers deep in thought. “Well..” As time went on a blush once again graced his cheeks. “You..have a cute nose.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Well... You snore cutely.”

“WHAT?! I do not snore! Who told you that?!”

“Your friends. Also I’ve watched you sleep Yuma, so you can’t tell me otherwise.”

“Grrr... Well you…blow your nose cutely!”

Yuya was taken aback. What a weird comment. “Well you..sneeze cutely.”

“You cough cutely!”

“You rush to the bathroom cutely!”

“You play with your pendant cutely!”

“You look at your key cutely!”

“The way you interact with your monsters, your friends, the way you wake up in the morning, your daydreaming, the way you play with your pets, your hair, the way you yell out your catchphrase, everything about you and I mean everything is absolutely 100 percent absolutely no errors cute about you!!”

Yuya stared at Yuma just as intently at the other waiting for the other to catch his breath. After a moment Yuma swallowed a lump in his throat.

“..So. What do you think of that?!”

“..Infinity.”

“Huh?”

“Everything you do is cute, Yuma. Everything. You existing is..absolutely beautiful.”

Silence. After a moment the hand inside another twitched. They looked down. Yuma softly moved his off Yuya’s having it hover slightly above the other. Yuya curled his fingers slight disappointed filled his heart at the loss of contact. Yuma looked up and saw Yuya’s eyes. He frowned. Looking back at the two hands Yuma hesitantly placed his back on top of Yuya’s. Yuya’s eyebrows raised..lips curled into a smile. Then a chuckle. Then the hand being held moved so palm kissed palm, fingers intertwining and tightening around its partner.

Yuma smiled and did the same.

Yuya broke the silence. “Umm... We still have the pie.”

“I don’t care about that now.”

Now Yuya was definitely taken aback. Yuma. Not care about pie?! What happened to hi-

“Yuya?”

“Yeah?”

“My.. I’m…really happy right now.”

Yuya grinned. “So am I.”

They sat like this for a minute staring at their joint hands and back at each other. Yuya scooted closer. So did Yuma. Their faces were only so far apart. An opposite hand brushed against the other, but instead of holding it the fingers traveled up the connected arm and rested on top. Yuma’s face was the color of a beet he was near surprised at his actions.

Yuya looked at said hand on his forearm then back at him. A second later a hand was placed on Yuma’s cheek. “ Yuma-kun..”

A wave of happiness hit his heart, Yuma hearing his name said in a near whisper... Yuya nibbled his lip. Yuma licked his own. Two hearts beat on deaf ears.

The two clasped hands pulled apart each going to the respective face of the other. They stared at each other for a moment happy, content and completely absorbed in their own little world.

They leaned in and as soon as it was deemed ok their lips met.

Soft. Pure softness. Full of warmth and comfort. Like waking up to freshly washed bed linen that was coated with fabric softener. Their lips danced slowly enjoying the serenity of their show, the environment around them evaporating into nothingness, their senses only focused on one another.

Their kiss broke but for only a moment Yuma taking the opportunity to move the hand off Yuya’s arm to cup his face completely. Yuya’s hands moved one to cradle the back of Yuma’s head as the other rested on the small of his back. Neither hesitated to continue from where they left off.

Kiss upon kiss, blush upon blush the two were inseparable. They each channeled and met the need deep within their cores. The need to please each other, themselves, to show the passion of their feelings through their actions. Neither disappointed. Especially when Yuma threw his arms around Yuya’s neck and Yuya pulled the other closer.

Unfortunately they had to breathe.

The kiss broke. Breath tickled the other’s lips they sat barely moving, Yuma moving his hand to Yuya’s chest feeling the pounding of his steady and satisfied heart. Yuya brushed his nose against the other in a kind of Eskimo kiss. He chuckled at his attempt to do so.

Yuma smiled. “..You know... You’re really good at what you do. ..Being an Entertainer and all.”

Yuya giggled. “You’re just perfect. Being you.”

“Hey.”

“Yeah?”

“Happy Thanksgiving.”

“Same here.”

Two foreheads touched.

The elder sister was about to call them in but thankfully changed her mind. Let them have their time.

And so they did. Snuggling into each others warmth they sat together on that bench under the setting sun thankful just to have each other.


End file.
